plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower Seed
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Seed Plant |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Make a Sunflower here. |flavor text = From every night's end comes the beginning of a new Sunflower's dawn.}} Sunflower Seed is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play and have 2 /2 . They do not have any traits, and their ability makes a on their place when they are destroyed. Origins They are based on the seed in real life with the same name. Their description is a reference to their ability. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Flower Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make a here. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description From every night's end comes the beginning of a new Sunflower's dawn. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |1 }} *Description change: Was originally "Mommy, where do little Sunflowers come from?" Update 1.30.4 * |2 }} * |2 }} Strategies With Sunflower Seed is a below-average plant for their cost, having 2 /2 . Offensively, Sunflower Seed has no notable traits or abilities and can simply be used as a 2 fighter. While that is disappointing for a super-rare card, their ability makes them more useful. When destroyed, Sunflower Seed will make a Sunflower here, which guarantees you an additional +1 the next turn, unless they are confronted by a Frenzy zombie, who can destroy the Sunflower made as well before the start of the next turn. This leaves your opponent with a small dilemma: destroy Sunflower Seed and give you a sun advantage, or keep getting hit for 2 damage with the risk of them being boosted. Since Sunflower Seed is a flower, they work well with Briar Rose to completely destroy their attacker and leave a Sunflower behind (which is also a flower), and also with since the number of flowers will stay the same even if they are destroyed. However, beware of Zombie Tricks, because no zombie hero will ever be unaware of the Briar Rose on the field. Against Sunflower Seed, while not a major threat, is a moderate inconvenience. Destroying Sunflower Seed is a minor conundrum as they give your opponent a Sunflower, which will give them an advantage the following turn. A way to get around Sunflower Seed's ability is to use a zombie with Frenzy, which will destroy both Sunflower Seed and Sunflower, as well as land a direct strike on your opponent. Vimpire and Ancient Vimpire are especially good examples, as they will get a total of +4 /+4 . Alternatively, tricks can be played to destroy Sunflower Seed and force the Sunflower they make to become more vulnerable. Total Eclipse may not be able to destroy Sunflower Seed, but it is able to destroy the Sunflower made. A beastly hero can choose to play Nibble on Sunflower Seed however, allowing them to destroy both plants easily. Gallery SunflowerSeedLatestStat.jpg|Sunflower Seed's statistics SunflowerSeedLatestCard.jpg|Sunflower Seed's card SunflowerSeedLatestCardLocked.jpg|Sunflower Seed's grayed out card Sunflower Seed cardface.png|Sunflower Seed's card image Wee seed.png|HD Sunflower Seed SunflowerSeedPlayed.jpg|Sunflower Seed being played SunflowerSeedInGame.jpg|Sunflower Seed on the field SunflowerSeedAttack.jpg|Sunflower Seed attacking SunflowerSeedHurt.jpg|Sunflower Seed hurt SunflowerSeedAbility.jpg|Sunflower Seed activating their ability (1) SunflowerSeedAbility2.jpg|Sunflower Seed activating their ability (2) Old SunflowerSeedNewStat.jpg|Sunflower Seed's statistics SunflowerSeedStat.jpg|Sunflower Seed's statistics SunflowerSeedNewCard.jpg|Sunflower Seed's card SunflowerSeedCardOld.jpg|Sunflower Seed's card OldSunflowerSeedUnlocked.jpg|Sunflower Seed unlocked Invisible hit.png|Sunflower Seed attacking Hi-yah.png|Sunflower Seed activating their ability UntrickableSunflowerSeed.jpg|Sunflower Seed with the Strikethrough and Untrickable traits SunflowerSeedonPumpkinShell.jpg|Sunflower Seed Fused with Pumpkin Shell Trivia *Their old description was a reference to how kids usually ask their parents where they came from. **Their old description was also similar to Mystery Egg's current description and Graveyard's old description. Category:Flower cards Category:Seed cards